


In a world of pure imagination

by Anonymous



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lobster Cookie and you are in a relationship and spend your nights together. But one special night, something happens that will change your relationship forever
Relationships: Lobster Cookie/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	In a world of pure imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend because they deserve some love

Life has been ... Kind of rough for you lately. Time passes and things seem to be exhausting. But thankfully, you know that someone will always be here. Someone who deeply, truly cares about you. He loves you, you know it, but he will certainly not hesitate to say it more and more each time he feels like you're scared or lost. 

Land and water were two lanes that weren't made to meet, but here you are, standing on the shore again, waiting for him to come back. Sometimes you get a little bit scared that he won't show up that day. But if he knew you were thinking such things, he would almost get a little sad. He will come back on this shore, always. It's a promise he made, and he will do anything to make you feel happy. You two are linked, in a way that makes your relationship look like a miracle. You needed each other, desperately. Someone to take care of the other, to reassure them through the worst moments of their life ... But also, to get simple and sweet moments. And that's one of the best things in this relationship. You two didn't need much to be happy. Attention, talking to someone, gently touching their hand, sharing small anecdotes and small kisses that came just like that, with no explanations. Because you didn't need explanations. Sometimes, you just wanted to make him happy. And that was more than enough. 

Like always, you waited on that shore, and he shows up, getting slowly out of the waves with his usual big smile. You hug each other and sit on the wet sand. Your clothes are getting a little bit dirty, but ... Who cares ? Spending time with him is more important than anything else. 

You start telling him about everything that is going on in your life. You cry a little, because a lot of things aren't easy at the time. And like always, he's here to reassure you. He gently hugs you, rubs his claws against your cheeks and tries his best to cheer you up. He's a good listener, and knows how to calm you down. Then, you ask him again about his adventures. The life he lived in the seas, the creatures he saw and maybe even fought, the adventures, the feelings... He's always so happy to share all of it with you. He's telling you about the time when he fought a giant Squid to protect his city, and despite the odds he won against it. You know this story very well, he tells you often about it. It's probably his favorite thing to talk about. That's the time when he lost his arm to defend the ones he loved, and he never felt prouder in his life. It's his way of telling others that he will protect them no matter the cost. That he'll always be there for you, that he won't leave. Whenever he tells this story, you can feel that his arms are bringing you closer to his chest. It's a fun little reflex he has, and clearly, you don't mind. 

You talk and talk for hours. You don't really see time passing by with him. He's happy. You're happy. No reason to stop. Well no, there's is one thing that stops the both of you, at least for a little while. The sunset. 

Before meeting you, Lobster had never really admired the sky. Probably because he never stayed on land enough time to do so. But after the first time you two spent time together, you insisted that he at least had to stay to watch the sun disappear. At first, he wasn't really convinced. After watching it for the first time, he couldn't get enough of if. Even if usually he couldn't help but ramble about the things he liked, the sunset always left him without a word in mouth. He would just slowly but his crystal claw over your hand and watch it with you with shiny eyes. It made him feel so soft ... It was pretty cute to watch. 

And soon after came the moon. Perhaps a little less impressive, but clearly to his taste too. Every once in a while he would stop and stare at it to tell you how beautiful it was, and how beautiful you were too. This night, it was already the second time it happened. 

"The moon is really shining bright tonight ... Just like you."

"Hehe ... I'm not really shining thought."

"That's not true ! You're always shining in my mind. Whenever I'm far from you, you're like a star that keeps twinkling within me. It's a nice feeling. It makes me feel closer to you, like I'm never truly alone."

"... Thank you Lobster."

"Thank you, for being here."

He gently takes your hand and kisses it. It feels like a knight's behavior towards a princess ... It makes you chuckle a little. 

"W-what ? Is something wrong ? Is it impolite to kiss hands here ?"

"No, no, don't worry sweetheart ... It's just unusual, it surprised me. I wasn't expecting it."

"You know you can always count on me to surprise you. Because I know it makes you happy."

You look at the seas again. You know it's getting late ... He might have to leave soon. 

"I always wondered what does it feel like, living in the sea with you ...? I wish I could know, even if it's just once ..."

"You know, you could come too if you want."

"What ? Awh, Lobster ... You know I can't get there. I would drown if I spent so much time without air."

"And if you had air ? It wouldn't be a problem, wouldn't it ?"

"I don't know ... But I don't get it, what's your point ?"

"Do you trust me ?"

"Of course I do ! Is that even a question."

"Then take my hand."

You feel a little hesitant at first but ... It's Lobster. You know him and most importantly, you trust him more than anything else. He's here for you, you know it. You slowly give him your hand and the both of you slowly walk into the waves. It's a little cold, but you don't really notice it. All that matter in this instant is Lobster. And before you know it ... You are not walking with your head over water anymore. You look around, surprised, and quickly realize something. There's a bubble of water around your head. You can perfectly get into water. 

"But ... How ?!"

"Sea Fairy knows that being unable to move someone because they're not from the same world as yours is the saddest thing that exists. She decided to grant those whose wish of love are the purests the ability to live with us as they will."

"So ... Does this mean ..?"

"You no longer need to worry about us being separated anymore. We will be together forever from now on. We won't have to cry over my departure. Welcome to my world."


End file.
